Combustion of hydrocarbon fuels in internal-combustion engines is a major contributor to an increase in carbon dioxide content in Earth atmosphere, which according to prevailing scientific consensus contributes to global warming. Another deficiency of the internal combustion engines is in that they are prodigious producers of nitrogen oxides, unburned hydrocarbons and other air pollutants that are very harmful to human health. Efforts to control emission of those pollutants are very complex and expensive, and the results of those efforts to date are insufficient to assure clean air environment, especially in large cities.
In view of the above, it is clear that it is highly desirable to have a system and a method of internal-combustion engine operation that involves no discharge of greenhouse gas into outside atmosphere and prevents emission of other harmful air pollutants. Such a system and a method are the subject of the present invention.